The purpose of this survey is to assess current status in physicians' attitudes, knowledge, and practice behaviors related to their clinical management of coronary heart disease (CHD) risk factors in children, as well as changes in these areas since the first survey was conducted from December, 1987 through February, 1988. Objectives of the second survey are as follows: A. To obtain the current information on the attitudes, knowledge, and practice patterns of physicians providing primary care to children in the U.S. B. To identify major changes in this information since the time of the first survey (12/87 - 2/88). C. To identify possible barriers/needs among subgroups of physicians in the use of the guidelines issued by the National Cholesterol Education Program's Expert Panel on Blood Cholesterol Levels in Children and Adolescents; and by the NHLBI Working Group Report on High Blood Pressure in Children. D. To identify possible existing gaps in physician knowledge and other attitudinal and practice issues which may be obstacles in the primary care setting for the practice of pediatric preventive cardiology.